Living on the Run (Be My Home)
by CovenantGirlLoki
Summary: After living on the run for 7 years, the Matsouka's arrive in Iwatobi. With new friends and new loves, can they finally be free? Or will their past catch up to them? Rating may change


**A/N Hey lovelies, I know! Another fic! Just what i should be doing when i have like a billion others to finish :')**

 **Anywho! This is definitely an AU, still I Own Nothing**

* * *

 _Living on the Run (Be My Home)_

"-uys? Guys are you paying attention?"

The familiar long suffering tone cut through Rin Matsouka's absent thoughts as he watched the outside world pass by in a blur. He turned to face the driver, his mother Urza, and nodded when she looked at him while waiting for the lights to change. Urza sighed, running her fingers through her short hair, a habit both her son and her daughter had picked up years ago, "No you're not. Look… I know this is hard and I know we've been through this a lot, but it's important that you both remember the rules."

"Mum. We know." Rin told her in a calm reassuring voice looking over his shoulder at his sister Gou to exchange a knowing look before rattling off the rules they had been living by for the past seven years. "Don't draw attention to ourselves. Don't cause unnecessary trouble. Try to blend in. Don't stand out. Stick to the story. Don't trust anyone with the truth. Yeah, we remember the rules."

"Well you forgot he most important one smart ass." Urza said with a small smile, glancing at Rin before the lights changed and she had to focus. "Protect each other. No matter what. Family comes first."

* * *

The family of three moved in at a quarter past four in the afternoon. By four forty five they had moved all their worldly possessions into the house and made a list of the things they would need. Evidently it was a long list. When they left their last home they didn't have time to grab anything other than the essentials, so things like the toaster were left, still plugged in, on the counter.

"So what are our names this time mum?" Gou asked, keeping her voice cheerful, "I have a good feeling about this place, I think we're going to really like it here!"

Rin repressed a sigh. She said that about every place they moved to.

"Actually… I was thinking maybe enough time has passed for you two to be able to use your first names? We'll have to change our last names of course, I was thinking to Souka? What do you guys think?" Urza asked, she always liked to get their opinion on things.

Rin was shocked. He hadn't introduced himself by his real name in seven years, it would sound almost unnatural hearing it said by anyone other than his mother and sister. But that didn't mean he wasn't happy to agree. "If you're sure then definitely!"

Gou nodded her agreement eagerly, hugging their mother happily who returned it.

"Alright, then it's settled! We are the Souka's here. Gou and Rin, though to be safe I think it's best if I go by something else. Just in case." Urza said, her smile only falling slightly.

"How about 'Ayaka'? I think it would suit you!" Gou suggested.

Urza thought it over for a moment before nodding, "Alright, I like it!"

"Now that that's sorted, I think I'll head to that café we saw on the way here to get us something for dinner." Rin told them, "We can get proper groceries tomorrow. The café has a 'help wanted' sign too, you never know I might get lucky."

Urza nodded and kissed his cheek fondly, "Good thinking love, do you need money?"

Rin shook his head, checking he had his wallet and phone, "No I should have enough. I'll be back soon."

"Let me know if there's any cute boys onii-chan!" Gou called out as he went out the door, causing Rin to laugh.

Rin had been openly gay for the last five years, his mother was incredibly accepting and his sister loved having someone else to talk to about boys with. It felt nice to gossip about boys in the area and just get to act like normal teenagers for a change.

He didn't think too much about his sisters words. Until he went into the café and had to consciously keep his jaw from dropping at the sight of the green eyed barrister who greeted him with a warm welcoming smile that made his heart simultaneously start racing and melting.

Maybe Gou was right. Maybe they were going to like it here.

* * *

Makoto had just finished serving one of the regulars of the café when the bell above the door chimed to let him know of someone else's arrival.

He looked up and smiled in welcome to the stranger, his breath catching a little at the sight of the boy. The newcomers body shape screamed of fitness and athleticism, his jawline was strong and his eyes were a unique shade of red that he had never seen before. His hair was auburn brown but the roots were also red, making Makoto thing that he must have dyed it.

"Hello there," He greeted, seeming to snap the customer out of his thoughts, a small hint of a blush dusting his cheeks as he came closer to the counter, returning the greeting. "How can I help you?"

"Umm, I was hoping to get something for my family for dinner and to find out about the position available?" The boy asked.

Makoto nodded, maybe a little too eagerly, "Of course, I suggest the quiche for dinner and…" he trailed off, grabbing an application form, "Here is the form to apply for the position! Do you have much experience as a barrister?"

There was something in the boys smile that changed as he replied, "Yeah I've worked in a few café's over the years so I know my way around."

"Oh good, well why don't you fill out the form while I get your food ready? Mr…?" Makoto trailed off.

"Souka, Rin Souka." The boy, Rin, replied as he held his hand out to him to shake.

Makoto took it, "Makoto Tachibana, it's lovely to meet you Rin-chan. I look forward to getting to know you more."

"You can drop the '-chan'." Rin told him with a small laugh, a sound that hung in the air in such a way that suggested that it wasn't allowed out very often. "I look forward to getting to know you too."

* * *

 **A/N Ok so here is the first chapter, no idea how long this will end up but hopefully it will be good? opinions are always welcome**


End file.
